1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap clamp, more particularly to a snap clamp that includes a pair of clamp plates to sandwich a planar part and to engage therewith via snap-type engagement means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sunglasses assembly has a pair of transparent colored plastic lenses. However, there are sunglasses in which a one-piece transparent lens is screwed and connected pivotally to a pair of bows. Such a connection is somewhat disadvantaged in that the lens easily became loose and moved undesirably relative to the lens frame. Similar problems are encountered in a working headgear which has safety lens for protecting the eyes. Since such safety lens is connected to the headgear by means of screws, the connection therebetween is not firm and stable.